injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker/Batman Ninja
Strategy The start of his combo-ender is unusual, for it has a very long animation. He also shares the same heavy attack and SP1 with the Suicide Squad versions of The Joker, albeit only the Poison effect is added. Lord Joker also benefits from his own passive - therefore, all of his Specials deal 20% Area-Effect damage to the tagged out opponents. AD40A55F-33E4-46CE-968A-1F23E9CCE580.png|An Elite II Lord Joker dealing loads of Area Damage equipped with the right gears! LordJokerSoloingBB6.png|Even at lower Elite Levels, with Batman Ninja and with the right gears, he can solo BB6! When his passive activates after KO-ing an enemy, his cutlass glows bright as if on fire, indicating that for 10 seconds all of his attacks deal 100% LIFEDRAIN. Lord Joker has the highest base damage on SP2, although Batman/Batman Ninja can surpass him in SP2 damage provided that Batman is equipped with Cloak of Destiny (Batman/Flashpoint also has a base damage of 1500, but with reduced SP2 damage due to being Stun-inclusive). With this, it is recommended to gear him with Demonic Cloak, Tantu Totem and Crit-Boost gear (League of Assassins Adept Hood or Cloak of Destiny), and team him up with Batman/Batman Ninja - up to 80% Crit Chance on SP2 (without the use of Augments) and, upon reaching 2 bars of power, he can rain a series of powerful SP2 and area damage, and at the same time, even on the brink of death, can replenish his health to full on the 1st hit of SP2 alone, thanks to his passive. Although Lord Joker can still use the LexCorp Chest Armor V2, he makes poor use of it and it is almost pointless to gear it with him, specifically when he uses his SP2 right after dealing a knockout blow. In this scenario, even at low promotion and Elite levels, Lord Joker is a force to be reckoned with. Interactions Good With *'Gunners: Deadshot, Deathstroke, Harley Quinn, Lobo, The Joker' **'Deadshot/Arkham Origins': When teamed up with Lord Joker, the bullets fired from Deadshot’s Specials technically deal 40% Area Damage to tagged-out opponents. **'Deathstroke/Arkham Origins': Upon achieving 200% on "Point Blank", Deathstroke's unblockable crit damage could provide effective area effect damage to the opposing team; that's not including the potential area effect of his infamous "Identity Crisis". **'Harley Quinn': Due to their preexisting synergy with The Joker. Harley Quinn/Animated is also extremely useful on Joker, furthering his offensive output and also being very useful on a dual Batman Ninja team. *'Batman/Batman Ninja': His passive can help other Batman Ninja teammates deal critical damage, especially Lord Joker, who has the highest base damage, making him quite powerful. Good Against *'Any character or gear that can Life Drain, such as' Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice, Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, Gauntlets of Azrael , Overpowered 5-U-93-R , Soultaker Sword, LexCorp Chest Armor V2, Black Lantern Ring, etc. *'The Flash/Reverse Flash': His gunners damaging any of Reverse Flash's teammates followed by his tagging in would result in one of his three buffs being removed, effectively conserving specials. *'Superman/Injustice 2': Area damage does not trigger his shield, therefore granting essentially free damage. *'Raven/Prime': The gunners - and also Lord Joker himself - can reduce Raven's health even when she's tagged out, making her more susceptible to a one-shot nuke. *'The Joker/Prime' and The Joker/Insurgency: Even if they manage to reduce Lord Joker’s health upon being KO-ed, if Lord Joker uses either of his Specials (most especially his powerful SP2), he can fully replenish his health - rendering the “Last Laugh” passive useless against him. *'The Flash/Reverse Flash': Even if Reverse Flash reverses the damage done to him by Lord Joker or any of his gunners, he cannot undo the damage done to his tagged out teammates. Countered By *'Batman/Batman Ninja': Being immune to lifedrain nullifies the first portion of Joker's passive and he can halve all the damage the Joker deals when outnumbered, making his passive near void. *'Killer Croc/Arkham': His armor cannot be life drained, effectively stalling Joker's passive. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': Aquaman can reverse and double the effect of Poison DOT on Lord Joker’s SP1 upon using a Special. Abilities Here are Joker's abilities. Lord Joker's SP2, "Slice and Dice", can only knockout the opponent ON THE LAST HIT (unless the opponent was inflicted by DOT beforehand), similar to Green Arrow/Rebirth, The Flash/Earth 2, and Batman/Gaslight. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *His artifacts are Gloves, Shoes, Pants, Cloak, and Fan. *Lord Joker/Batman Ninja shares the exact same damage and health stats as Batman/Flashpoint and thus ties with Batman in having the highest base damage stat in the game. * He, along with Batman/Batman Ninja, has the highest promotion cost at 500,000 Power Credits. *Lord Joker/Batman Ninja ties with Aquaman/Injustice 2, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Gaslight, Batman/Batman Ninja, Superman/Blackest Night, Superman/Injustice 2, and Superman/New 52 in having the highest overall base stats. *You'll receive a free copy of a Silver Character upon completing Battle 10 in Challenge 4 in Standard difficulty. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Batman Ninja characters Category:Lifedrain Category:Area-Effect Special Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Poison Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:3-hit combo ender